(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure, and more particularly to a connector structure which is provided with a locking seat that is moved transversally to be joined with a body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a connector A is provided with a body A1, an interior of which is transfixed with a tunnel A2 that is installed with a conduction terminal A3, a contact terminal A4, and an illumination element A5, and a lower part of which is extended with a locking seat A6 that is joined with the illumination element A5 and is locked at the body A1. When the illumination element A5 is to be disposed in the tunnel A2, the locking seat A6 should be installed on the body A1 simultaneously. However, to install the illumination element A5 and the locking seat A6 at a same time is indeed a very inconvenient method of assembly, and as the elements are easy to drop out, they cannot be effectively and stably installed.
Accordingly, how to eliminate the aforementioned problems is a technical issue to be solved by the present inventor.